


extras

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi, just cleaning out some old stuff never posted, slash drafts that will never be finished hah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Heroes. Home. A hundred ways to say it (love you).
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

You curse as you pull off your helmet, brushing your hair into something more first date-y and less 'I just got in a fight with a Super causing chaos at my sister's school'. Which probably would've been mistaken for 'I didn't try at all for this'.

Either interpretation? Not ideal.

So you take another few seconds to look at yourself in the windows of the bookshop beside the café-no reason to risk embarrassing yourself if they already were in there-drying a bit of gunk stuck to your face with a little burst of heat before scratching it off. Only after that's dealt with do you take those last few steps, and push your way in.

It's lively, as usual. Nora waves wildly when she sees it's you, while Ren gives you a silent nod in greeting. He lays a hand on Nora's shoulder—she pouts, but ceases her attempts to climb over the counter and give you your usual hug—then tilts his head to the side. You follow it, and find amber staring back at you, from the table you usually pick, the one that lets you keep an eye on the entrance and everyone else inside. An eyebrow raised. A book held carefully in one hand, cup half-raised in the other.

Blake Belladonna, friend of a friend, and your date for the afternoon, hopefully. Weiss vouched for her, when she arranged it.

But something about it niggles at the back of your head.

Letting your sheepishness show, you bob your head once, hands holding your hair without you realising it. "Sorry for being late, I got held up. Been waiting long?"

"A bit." It's polite, cool. Internally you wince, but before you can apologise again, she smiles. "But Nora here has been raving about you, so I suppose it can't hurt to find out more about the woman behind the rumours." Her smile takes on a slightly more devilish quality. "Certainly don't get to hear Weiss describe someone as 'your sort of pain in the ass' to me often."

Your grin is one of relief she isn't angry, and of affection for Weiss. "Aw, she said that about me? I'll have to give her a big hug next time I see her."

"Oh, she'll just love that." Blake chuckles, and motions to the seat across from her. You take it with a happy sigh. "So how did you meet Weiss? You don't exactly seem like her 'usual' friend."

"And you are?" you retort, squinting at her playfully. That gets you a laugh, and you settle back in your seat. "My sister, Ruby. They were, mm, working on something together, and I got to know her that way." 

Weiss is Ruby’s operator, first and foremost, but occasionally she helps you out, a slightly overbearing but informative voice in your ear while you work.

“I see.” Sipping from her cup, she eventually says, “Weiss and I, we had a course together and found we had shared interests.” A corner of her mouth twitches upward. “And now she’s setting me up with people.”

You pout, sticking your lip out a little more than you would normally, and ask, “Surely it’s not that bad?”

Apparently she sees that you’re still playing, because she smiles and simply replies, “We’ll have to see, won’t we?”

Nora jumps in then with your food—Blake probably ordered before, you realise, but you’re getting it together for conversation’s sake, talking with one person eating is just awkward—and you're grateful to find extra eggs and chicken on your plate. When you look up to Nora, she gives you a big wink. “Knew you were driving Ruby today-” and heard about the school, probably, “-so something to fill you up real good!” Expression shifting to concern, she leans in, whispering in a Nora whisper. “Nobody hurt, right?”

“Only minor injuries, from what I saw.” Her usual grin returns, and she claps you on the back, nearly planting your face in your food, before skipping off to the back.

“Do people regularly get hurt when you drive?” The question has you turning back to Blake, who’s regarding you with amusement, no bites taken from the sandwich in her hands.

It pulls a hearty laugh from your lungs, and you shake your head. “No, no. I-” you thump a hand against your chest, “-am a very good driver.” Fond of speed and tricks, but you hadn’t been any trouble there. Recently anyway. “There was just a Super attack at the univ, and Ren keeps a little radio in the back for Nora. They probably heard the news.” You pop a bit of the egg in your mouth.

Her eyebrows snap together. “A Super?”

“Mm.” Running your tongue over your teeth before talking, you're careful for anything stuck between them. “Flare dealt with them, though."

"'Oh. That's good." She doesn't start eating, though, only stares ahead, so you wave, drawing her attention. She flushes. "Sorry. Just surprised Shade didn't show."

You nod. While there weren't any official boundaries or anything, the university was in the Shade's territory. Even just after the guy'd been taken away, murmurs over where they could be had started up, people wondering if they were in trouble. You aren’t worried though.

Or at least, you’re trying very hard not to be.

“Maybe they had something else on their plate.” Somewhat counter-intuitively, you stuff a little more into your mouth to try and quell the uneasy feeling in your gut. “In any case, Flare took care of it, right? So no worries.”

“But what about the next time? They don’t coordinate, no guaranteed backup. Far as I can tell, at least.” She tacks the last bit on after a little pause, but you’re more focused on the truth behind what she’s said, nodding in agreement. Apparently emboldened by this, she continues, gesturing with one hand. “The city’s been relatively lucky so far, so maybe that’s why they haven’t thought of it, but luck will only save them so many times.”

She’s worried. Genuinely so, you can see it in her eyes clear as day, and without really thinking about it, you grab her hand and squeeze, not hard enough for pain, but firm enough. “It’s true, that they’ve been lucky, and that luck won’t be there always, but… I’m sure things’ll be fine.”

You’re definitely going to Ruby and Weiss about this, if nothing else. And maybe you’d actually catch Shade before they vanished next time you saw them. Maybe they’d be willing to talk about this. The city—your home—couldn’t afford losing any of you. And if you could do anything about it, it wouldn’t.

Blake gets a sense of it, you think. Of your thoughts, and emotions, because she smiles. Laughs, too. “This wasn’t exactly first date material, but. Thank you. It was nice to get it off my chest. And that you listened.”

You grin back. “Anytime.”

There’s a few moments where you just hold her gaze, and she holds yours, and a familiar warmth bubbles up in your chest, washing away any remaining worries about how the rest of this afternoon might go.

Next time you see Weiss, you’re going to need to do something really, really nice for her.

Pressure against the back of your hand stirs you from your thoughts, and you find Blake’s shifted your hands; now she’s holding yours. Looking at your knuckles. 

Quietly you clear your throat.

Her head snaps up, a guilty look to her face, now. And she drops your hand. You have to fight the urge to go for hers again. “Sorry. I just couldn’t help but notice—”

“‘S fine, ‘s fine.” You hold your hand up to the light, rotating it as you open and close your hand. “You probably guessed already, but I do a bit of sparring.” Among other things, you add silently, before asking with a cheery grin, “Care for a round, sometime?”

It’s an innocent question, for you. You’re pretty sure even Weiss wouldn’t say anything against it. Yet Blake freezes. Staring at you like she’s seen a ghost. Smile fading, you resist the urge to finger-comb your hair. 

Eventually (finally) she replies, some look growing on her face. “I would sometime.” You sigh in relief, spearing some meat, and nearly missing what she says next.

“So long as you promise not to burn my face off.”

Your fork freezes halfway your plate and your mouth, your eyes are wide, wide open, and your mind recalls a conversation from months ago, when those same words were tossed for you from shadowed walls of a dead-end alley. You were quiet then, to try and hear Shade better, not wanting to miss any of their words.

In your silence now, you can feel her nerves.

“Well.” You lay your fork on your plate, before interlacing your fingers and resting your hands on the table. Blake’ gaze jumps between them and your face.

“You wanna leave the organising to Weiss?”

That earns you a smack on your shoulder, and a threat to wreck you when you do have a fight.

Her smile though? Definitely, definitely worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby hadn't been expecting any visitors, most of her friends gone home to family for the holidays. Yang was out with Blake, and Da and Ma and Mom were out to their favourite restaurant, a gift she and Yang'd pooled their money for. 

So when a knock rung out, three short raps, Ruby froze in the middle of a rubdown for Zwei. Nearly in sync, they looked at the door, then each other, before Ruby got up from her seat, careful to keep her footsteps light. When Zwei barked, Ruby whirled on him, finger held to her lips in a silent command, before she motioned for him to sit. Only when she sure he wouldn’t bark, or come after her, did she take the last few steps, and checked the eye piece.

She made out white hair, pulled up and to the side, a scar marking a left eye into two unequal parts, crossed arms, and clothing that, aside from the jacket, hardly seemed appropriate for the weather. Not someone she knew. A stranger. But even as she watched, they shivered, pulling at their coat to cover more.

Leaving the chain in, Ruby opened the door.

They turned, ponytail whipping in their wake, mouth half-open to speak, then blinked at the sight of Ruby, deeply etched frown changing to something somewhat less so. "You're not Winter."

"Yeah, I'm. Definitely not." Ruby eyed them, one idle thought about them being very, very pretty passing through her head, before nerves forced her gaze towards three bags at their feet. One was partially unzipped, a bit of what looked to be some shirt sticking out. "I'm sorry, you're?"

"Weiss, Weiss S-" A pause, and blue eyes closed, lips moving up in a humourless smile. But it was only there a moment, before Weiss was looking at Ruby again and speaking. "I apologise, I must've taken a wrong turn, I was heading for my sister's and-" Weiss laughed, a soft thing. "I'm rambling. I'm sorry to be a bother, I'll leave you to your evening." With that, and one small bow, Weiss grabbed the bags, in a somewhat awkward-looking grip, turning to go.

"Wait." The word left Ruby's mouth before she realised it was there, leaving her with nothing to follow up with when Weiss turned back. Wetting her lips, Ruby asked, "Do you wanna stay here? Like, maybe call your sister to come pick you up and you can wait here for her? It's late. And cold. And you look like you've been outside awhile already and it'd probably be safer."

"I really don't want to impose-"

"You won't be, you won't be! I offered, didn't I?" Smiling what she hoped was a reassuring smile, she bounced on her feet while Weiss glanced at her, then towards the street, a respectable amount of snow piling up.

"...I’d need to use your phone."

"Sure, sure! Just let me get this." Ruby eased the door shut slightly, enough to undo the chain, and opened the door wide to let Weiss in. She offered one hand to Weiss, grinning broadly when comprehension bloomed and a bag slid into her grip. "There we go. Just put your shoes on one of the mats, and we can just put your bags over, mm. Ah! Over here." She set hers down by the wall, carefully letting one corner touch before easing the rest down—an incident with a bottle of fish sauce had made her incredibly wary—then motioned Weiss to do the same. “I’ll get you a hanger for your coat, you can say hello to Zwei. He probably really, really wants to right now.”

Weiss frowned. “Zwei?”

A bark was the answer, Zwei taking his name as the okay to come out and say hello. Immediately, Weiss’ face lit up and she crouched to greet him, clearly enamoured. “Oh, he’s beautiful!” Hands found the base of his ears, and Weiss crooned even more, all traces of fatigue and stress gone.

With a proud grin, Ruby waited until Weiss stood again to hand a hanger over, speaking once the coat was ensconced between two of her own. “Let’s sit in the living room, ‘s warmest there.”

“Alright.” Weiss waited, this time, only moving once Ruby did, following her deeper into the house, eyes carefully trained on Ruby and Zwei. Even when they reached the couch, Weiss’ gaze never focused on the photos stored on cabinet shelves. Only slid past. Weiss did not lean against the back of the seat, but sat with spine ramrod straight, shoulders back, one leg coming up and over the other.

Ruby couldn't help but think of someone in a business meeting. But mentioning that was probably not something conducive to comfort, so she only motioned to the kitchen, and asked, "Would you like something to drink, maybe? Hot chocolate, some cider, water?" 

Weiss smiled, a polite little one, nothing more than a quick flash. "Oh, I'm fine. Really, you needn't go to such trouble."

"But you're a guest," protested Ruby, shifting her weight about, the beginnings of a pout on her face.

"An unexpected one, and uninvited."

"But a guest nonetheless!" Ruby shot back, before she grinned. "Hehe, that rhymed. Kinda."

That got a little laugh out of Weiss. Only a tiny expulsion of air, really, but a laugh, and Ruby took that as a victory, laughing along. When their gazes met again, Weiss said, "I never got your name, did I?"

"Ah, no. I'm Ruby, and this—uh, nevermind, you already know Zwei." Rubbing her neck sheepishly, it took her a few moments to collect herself, before she looked at Weiss again. "And, um, I use she 'nd her." 

A flash of surprise had Ruby tensing, but it fizzled out into relief, and a bit of confusion, when Weiss smiled. It was a happy smile, definitely; Weiss looked, right now, the happiest, since coming through the door. But something about it was wrong, some weird twist about it, and it had Ruby’s gut curling in a burst of anxiousness. 

She’d no time to think on it though, as Weiss responded then. “They. Right now, at least.”

Ruby nodded, before remembering the whole point of Weiss coming in, and grabbed the phone from its stand. “Here.”

“Thank you.” They tapped in the number, the free arm coming across their stomach as they waited. Ruby realised they might want some privacy for this, but the thought came too late, Weiss’ head lifting slightly. “Winter?”

Ruby raised a hand, and once she had Weiss’ attention, waved it at herself, then the next room over, a silent question, but they shook their head, mouthing, “It’s fine,” before returning their attention to whatever was being said on the other side. Ruby was still uneasy. It felt too intrusive, but she settled for focusing really, really hard on Zwei and his neck while Weiss talked on.

“-using someone else’s phone, mine died earlier today. Yes. Father found my things.” The coolness to that had Ruby glancing over to them in concern. Before nerves took over, at least, and pushed her gaze to Zwei. “He didn’t do anything. Else, I mean. And this was only a matter of time, really.” They sighed, head lolling to one side. Remaining that way a few moments, before they took another long breath and went on. “Anyway, could you-what, you’re already driving?” Weiss scowled. “A hands-free device isn’t much better, Winter!” They huffed, and to Ruby’s surprise,  _ pouted _ . It made them look much less strict. Less businessperson-y.

The phone filled her vision, and Ruby jumped back. Weiss gave her a look, curiosity clear, but only said, “My sister needs your address. Or the nearest street corner, whichever you might prefer.”

“Why would I—oh, oh!” Ruby’s face lit with comprehension, and she took the phone. "Well you already know so, y'know, it's whatever now, right?" Offering one last grin, she held the phone up to her ear, and chirped, "Hello!"

A soft chuckle greeted her, and when she spoke, it was in a voice lower than her sibling’s, more throat than nose and mouth, but only just. "Hello. Thank you for helping Weiss.”

Pride swelling slightly, it clashed with a bit of embarrassment, the battle’s outcome painting itself on Ruby’s cheeks. “Ah, it’s nothing. I’m happy to.”

“It’s not nothing to them or me,” Winter retorted, though the amusement remained, and took out any bite it could’ve had. “But let’s discuss this when I’m not driving, or Weiss will explode.”

She whispered the last word, and Ruby had to laugh, a tiny bit of nervousness uncoiling, lying flat. “Definitely don’t want that.”

“Mhm. So, address?”

“Ah, yeah.” Ruby recited it for Winter, careful to make each number and word as clear as possible, and added, “Just look for the house with six kinda-short snowmen on the lawn. Oh, and with snowball makers on the porch.”

“So that’s what those were. Interesting,” murmured Weiss. Their face reddened slightly when Ruby glanced at them, surprise clear. “In fairness to me, I thought this Winter’s house, and it was some sort of interactive art piece.”

Hearing this, Winter laughed. “Might just have to get one, just to remember this. Well, I’ll ring when I arrive. Shouldn’t be more than ten minutes, I think. Goodbye, for now.”

“Mm, bye! Drive safe.” Ruby waited until Winter hung up to put it back on its stand, then turned her attention back to Weiss.

Only to be promptly shocked by the tears they were wiping away. “Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Her hands came up to hold, instinctively, but paused as the uncertainty of whether they’d be okay with being touched rose, leaving her flailing somewhat uselessly before them. Zwei also moved closer, sitting back on his haunches to paw lightly at Weiss’ knee, having no mental inhibitions about touch.

“I’m fine,” they replied, and brushed a finger over one eye, then the other. Paused. Sighed, head dropping forward slightly before coming up again to look at Zwei, then Ruby. “Not really, but it’ll pass. I think it’s just everything that’s happened finally catching up. I will be fine, just. Give me a few moments to collect myself.” They smiled, faintly, and scratched under Zwei’s chin. 

“If you say so.” Ruby’s uncertainty was clear, but she pulled back from Weiss, fidgeting once she sat back, gaze jumping between them and Zwei. Her leg shook. Only a few moments, before she pushed herself up off the couch, and darted into the washroom, returning with a box of tissues, which she thrust at Weiss, the other hand holding the small trashbin they kept there. “For your nose,” she explained. Needlessly, but agitation still ran through her veins. She felt like she’d intruded, somehow, seeing Weiss cry, felt she had to do something. 

Just didn’t know what.

Weiss speaking pulled Ruby out of her frantic thoughts. “Thank you.” Plucking one out of the box, she blew her nose gently, folding it in on itself so the unused parts covered the rest, before tossing it. Ruby set the tissues and trash aside, where Weiss could grab it if they needed, and sat back down.


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss tended to get lost in their work. There were days when they’d look up from this report or that file and find the room dim, the sun half-sunk below the horizon, and a clock telling them that yes this wasn’t just their imagination, a lot more time than an hour had passed. 

Ruby knew about it too. And she was a lot less content to just let it happen, so after the first attempt to pry Weiss away from their work ended in a call for repairs to three walls, they arranged an agreement. A message, more if the day’s workload required it, after which Weiss was required—Ruby’d said ‘expected’, but she’d also used her puppy eyes, so it was required—to get up and walk around for at least ten minutes. Fencing drills were encouraged.

So when a familiar chime rang out, Weiss barely spared their phone a glance, making one last note before closing the report before them with a sigh, interlacing their fingers before stretching out their arms. Coffee was an attractive option at the moment. But before they could push themselves out of their seat to grab more, their phone chimed again. And it was Ruby, again.

Odd. With a frown Weiss opened the messages. The first was one of Ruby’s standard ‘stop working!’ messages, but the second urged her to check the garden.


End file.
